Love Sparks
by Robbins
Summary: The meeting between a girl that loved art and a boy who loved dancing and sports... Will sparks fly?
1. Painting

(Amu's POV)

"A dance recital?" I asked.

"That's right , my friend is from a super famous family . They do such recital every year . Why don't you come with me? I could introduce them to you" Kuukai asked.

I shook my head "Sorry , but I rather stay at home and paint"

Kuukai sweatdropped "Come on , you're always drawing and painting . Locking yourself at home for days and then suddenly appear with your clothes and faces covered with paint . You should have some fun outside too. Besides , dancing is a form of art too"

I blinked "But I have fun drawing"

"I know ... but don't you think you should hangout more with people? You've transferred into this school for two years already and I'm the only one who talks to you..." he said rubbing the back of his head.

I blinked "Kuukai , you don't want to be my friend?"

"I don't mean it that way! .. I mean , I want you to have more friends , at this rate , you're going to have a lonely and boring school life" he said .

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't boring and lonely but I knew he was just worried for me.

"But..I not so good at making friends.." I said looking down.

"Oh come on , I'll help , okay?" he asked with sparkly eyes.

He looked do hopeful , he'll be disappointed if I say no..

"Okay.." I said softly.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded .

He raised a fist and shouted "GREAT!"

I blinked and giggled.

(The next day)

(Kuukai's POV)

I stood in front of an apartment sweatdropping .

The words 'HInamori Amu , Painting Studio , press the doorbell and come in if you like . Welcoming anyone who just want to have some peace..'

"I swear one day , perverts , thieves and crazy maniasc will come in here and scare the hell out of her" I muttered.

I took a key with a pink ribbon tied onto it out of my pocket and unlocked the door .

I pushed open the door slightly and almost immediately , the smell of paint filled my nose.

I opened it completely , revealing a huge room filled with all kinds of stuff . There was a huge vertically long drawer that reached from one end of the room to the other , placed directly next to the wall . On different parts of the compartments , were different labels that was hand drawn by paint such as 'paint brush' , 'pencil' , 'markers' , 'cotton wool' and 'erasers'. On top of the drawers , there was hand-painted cups , pots , drawings , hand made jewellery , keychains were displayed . A white translucent curtain covered the balcony , hiding rows and rows of canvas placed there . There was a queen sized bed , a small wardrobe she used to keep her clothes and stuff and a mini kitchen at the corner of the room with a counter that also had a bunch of stuff displayed along with a few photos and one that I took with her during the time I forced her out to a arcade to play. The walls of the room was covered with all kinds of painting of flowers , rainbows , trees and framed paintings and there was tiny scribbles , miniature flowers and patterns all over the floor .

I sweatdropped and asked myself "I'm never going to get used to this , am I?"

I took a few steps forward but stopped when I felt something touch my feet .

I looked down and sweatdropped again .

Hinamori laid on the floor , next to a sketch book with a pencil in her hands . Her eyes were closed , obviously deep asleep.

"Now how many times has this scene been displayed to me?" I asked no one .

I sighed and squat down , poking her face.

"Hinamori , wake up , its time to go" I said while poking her.

"Mmm.." her eyebrows furrowed tightly as I continued to poke her.

"Come on , wakey" I said.

Her eyes open slightly "Mm? Kuu..kai?"

I grinned "Welcome back to the land of living , sleeping beauty"

She blinked a few times and looked around her "Uh..What happened?"

"I'm guessing that you fell alseep on the floor halfway while painting" I said "Isn't that what I always tell you when I catch you sleeping on random spots of your apartment?"

She tilted her head at me and blinked a few more times "Oh... Why are you here , Kuukai? If I remember properly , its saturday today..."

I sweatdropped again "You know , its really hard to keep myself hydrated when I'm near you cause all I do is sweat?"

She looked at me in confusion.

I sighed "The dance recital , remember?"

She gasped "Oh yeah , I forgot!"

"I kinda saw that coming..." I muttered.

"I'll get dressed right away!" she shouted . She ran towards her wardrobe , but not before tripping a few times on her bed and a few sketch book and pencil and stuff which she left there.

"Woah!" she shouted as she fell flat on the floor.

"Hey , you okay?" I asked as I rushed to her side.

She looked up at me with a red a sore face . She smiled "Yes"

I sweatdropped again "Do you have water? My body is running out of fluids"

She pointed to a jar of water on the kitchen counter next to a few glasses.

I sighed and walked to it , helping myself to a large amount of water.

I sipped the 5th cup slowly as I turned around . Only to find myself seeing Hinamori who was halfway through removing her shirt.

My eyes went wide and I spat the water out . Turning away quickly , I shouted "HINAMORI! I'M STILL HERE YOU IDIOT!"

There was silence for a few seconds until I heard a 'Oh'

I fell down to the floor epicly.

Groaning , I stood up while making sure I didn't turn around.

"Kuukai , I'm dressed already" Hinamori said.

I gave a loud sigh of relieve as I turned around.

I narrowed my eyes at her "Why are you wearing that?"

She blinked "Is there something wrong with it?"

I scanned her up and down . She was wearing a white long sweatshirt with jeans . Her curly hair was held up with a black elastic band.

"Yes. Shouldn't normal girls at your age be dressing up in skirts , dresses , fashionable shirts , accessories and such? Like..fingerless gloves and all that weird sparkly clips and ribbons?" I asked making her raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you ask that?" she asked.

"Because you're a _girl_ and you're not acting like one. I can't believe you even dyed your pink hair blonde . I guess I should be thankful you didn't straighten it" I said , shaking my head.

She giggled.

I narrowed my eyes again "Why are you giggling?"

She smiled "1. Because you sound like my father . 2. I can't believe you know all that accessories stuff. 3. Its hard to take care of straighten hair . 4. You should already know all these stuff"

"Yeah..I guess so huh.. And not to mention , even though you don't act fashionable and stuff , you're pretty enough cause theres always those bunch of people waiting outside the school gate shouting 'Beautiful!' everyday to you" I said.

She blinked "They were shouting to me?"

"Huhhhhhhhhh?" I asked , my jaw falling to the ground.

She laughed rubbing her head "I thought they were shouting to some kind of school idol or something.."

I blinked and chuckled .

She tilted her head at me "Is something funny?"

"Yes , your air-headness" I said.

She pouted "I'm not an air-head"

"Sure you're not . Lets go" I said pushing her out of the door.

(Later)

(Concert Hall)

"Hinamori" Kuukai said.

"Yes?" I said , smiling as I turned towards him.

Suddenly , a black cashmere scarf was wrapped around my neck . I blinked and stared up at Kuukai .

He grinned "I saw them on the streets and thought it might fit you. Its pretty cold in here . You're neck and ears are especially sensitive to the cold , right?"

I looked at the scarf for a while and smiled , touching it "Its warm.."

His grin deepened.

I smile "Kuukai..I wish you were my real brother"

"Oh come on , what's the difference anyway?" he chuckled.

I giggled "Yeah.."

'_The Fujisaki Recital shall start now . Please keep all handphones and cameras away'_

"Oh , its starting.." Kuukai said.

Purple light filled the stage . I noticed someone standing in the middle of the stage . The person was dressed in a complicated kimono and his movements were absolutely graceful.

I gasped "Amazing.."

"I know , she's really good isn't she" Kuukai asked.

Suddenly , I felt a huge desire , as though something was burning in me.

I stood up abruptly and ran out after shouting to Kuukai , "Kuukai! I'm going home first!"

"Huh? What?" I heard he call after me but I continued running until I reached my apartment .

Shoving the key into the hole , I unlocked the door and ran inside . I grabbed one of the clean canvas and placed it next to my bed.

I grabbed a few pencil , paint brush and paints and kneeled down in front of the canvas.

I closed my eyes , focusing . A smile appeared on my face as the scene from just now appeared slowly into my head as though magic . I took a deep breath and raised a pencil up.

(Kuukai's POV)

I showed the staff the pass that allowed me to the backstage to the staff and he led me to the room.

I knocked a few times shouted "I'm coming in!"

I opened the door to see Nagihiko fully dressed as a girl .

Stifling a laugh , I said "Man , I sure love this scene"

He glared at me .

I raised my hands "Fine , sorry"

He sighed "Dammit , each time I invite you , you say the same thing.."

I laugh "That's because its too funny"

He glared at me again and I shut up.

"Anyways , wheres your friend?" he asked.

I rubbed my neck "About that..."

He raised his eyebrows.

I sighed "I'm not too sure myself , she ran out halfway through"

He blinked "Thats...weird.."

"Oh , Nagi , you free tomorrow?" I asked.

"Why?" he eyed me suspiciously.

I grinned "Wanna go her house?"

"Are you sure? I'm not to supportive of the idea of suddenly appearing at someone's house" he said.

"Oh , you'd be more than shock to see how welcoming she is" I muttered.

"Huh?"

I grinned and raised the key she gave me "Besides , I have the key"

"And why would you have that?" he said narrowing his eyes at me.

I laughed nervously "I didn't steal it! She gave me!"

"And why would she?" he said.

I just grinned.

"Anyways , I'll meet you tomorrow outside her apartment ok? I mail you the place later . Seeya" I said and left the room.

Then , I remembered something.

I walked back next to the door and said "By the way , I forogt to say that its weird for you to speak like a guy when your dressed as a girl" and ran for my dear life , ignoring the shouts and crash from the room.

Robbins : WOOHOO! AMUHIKO!

Amu : Really? I thought it was Kuukamu..

Robbins : Oh that? I thought it Kuukai wasn't her boyfriend , I'd at least make him the second closest person to you

Amu : Oh..

Ikuto : I hate this

Robbins : Just be thankful that I actually wrote afew Amuto

Disclaimer : Robbins does not own shugo chara . Just the plot of : Nothing more beautiful than Love

Robbins : I DON'T CARE ABOUT REVIEWS ANYMORE! I'LL JUST UPDATE :p

But still , I'll be glad if someone does :)


	2. Meeting

(The next day)

"Kuukai.. What is this?" Nagihiko asked staring at the words on the door while sweatdropping.

I grinned "I told you she's really welcoming"

He sweatdropped more.

"Lets see.." I said looking at the door.

If she's not a sleep then...

"OI HINAMORI! OPEN THE DOOR!" I shouted.

There was silence for a few seconds . Then , there was sounds of crashing and shouts for five minutes.

Nagi's eyes went wide "Are you sure she's okay?"

I shrugged "She's always okay"

Then the door opened . I blinked . There was no one?

Then , a head peeked out "Kuukai?"

I sweatdropped "That's a pretty interesting way of welcoming me .."

She blinked and moved a hand out to point at Nagi "This person.."

"Oh , you don't remember? Its err.. the twin of the girl who performed yesterday" even when saying this , I felt a huge urge to laugh.

She tilted her head at me "Girl?"

"Err..yeah?" I said.

"Kuukai , what are you saying? The person who performed yester day was a guy , right?" Hinamori asked.

Instantly , both of us , eyes widened.

"A-amu-chan right?" Nagi asked and she nodded shyly.

"I think you got it wrong , it was my twin sister that perform" he said.

Hinamori moved in front slightly and bent towards him , sniffing him.

Nagi sweatdropped "Err..what are you doing?"

"You..you smell like the perfume that person used" she said.

I laughed nervously "Hinamori , what are saying , how could you smell it? We were sitting so far away.."

She shook her head "I remember it clearly , it smelled like jasmine"

I looked and Nagi and he mouthed to me 'She's right..'

Woah..

Hinamori looked at him and smiled "It was you wasn't it?"

He blinked and looked at me.

I sighed "Its alright , if its her , she won't tell anyone"

He nodded and smiled at her "That's right"

She smiled "Great! Hurry come in , I have something for you"

He blinked "For me?"

She giggled and ran behind us , pushing the both of us in.

"Woah.." Nagi said in shock as he scanned the room.

"What do you think?" Hinamori asked.

"Its...amazing.." he said , a smile appearing in his face "I've never seen so much artwork in my life , you're really good at it"

She giggled "I wasn't referring to that but thanks"

He blinked "Huh?"

She gently took one of or hands each and pulled us towards the balcony.

She pulled the curtain away revealing a huge colourful canvas.

My eyes widen "Hinamori..You drew this?"

It was a picture of Nagi dancing yesterday. The painting was vibrant . Filled with different shades of purple and cherryblossom petals floating everywhere.

She smiled "Yesterday , when saw you dancing , it was so beautiful that I felt like painting so much that my heart was going to burst"

"Amazing.." Nagi said , eyes glued to the painting.

She giggled "Thanks"

"Err... Don't you think you should change first?" I asked.

She was still in yesterday's clothes.

"Oh..yeah..make yourself comfortable okay?" she said and walked past us towards the wardrobe.

"Its really good.." Nagi said.

"Yeah.. I know , she always amazes me too" I chuckled.

He smiled and turned around-

"WOAH!" he shouted.

I blinked and turned around "WHAT?"

My eyes went wide .

Hinamori stood there , giving us confused look . Her arms was halfway through removing her shirt.

"STOP FORGETTING OUR EXISTENCE WHEN YOU CHANGE DAMMIT!" I shouted as we quickly turned around.

There was a few seconds of silence and then the typical 'oh' was heard.

Nagi looked at me terrified "I-is she always like this?"

I slammed a hand over my head "You don't wanna know"

"I'm done changing.." she said.

Sighing of relief , we turned around . She was dressed in a white T-shirt with some kind of really nice pattern . I bet 100 dollars that she drew that . She also wore a long gradient skirt and her curly hair was tied into a high ponytail just like yesterday. (In profile)

She smiled at us innocently.

"By the way.." I started.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm glad you're willing to wear a skirt by why is it so long?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean , I though girls like to wear short skirts and stuff?" I asked.

She smiled "I feel more comfortable this way.."

"Oh.." I said.

"Are you guys going out?" Nagi asked.

"No , we're siblings" we said at the same time.

Nagi blinked "Kuukai , I didn't know you have a sister..."

Hinamori giggled "We're not blood related.."

"Oh.." he said looking confused.

"Oh , I stll have the cake Kuukai brought the other day , I'll bring it out" she said smiling.

I blinked "You still have it? Wait..You did eat your breakfast properly , did you?"

She looked around nervously "Err..I umm.."

I sighed "You.."

"A-anyway , I'll bring it out , okay?" she said and rushed into the kitchen.

I shook my head and sat on her bed "That girl.."

"You're really close to her , huh?" Nagi said.

I raised my eyebrows "What makes you think so?"

He smiled "Because you've never really cared about girls , I guess . Aside from Rima and Yaya , most of the time you're thinking about sports and all"

I smiled "Yeah.. That girl , it's as though she's attracted to trouble . She always falls . Always forgets about her gloves and scarfs . During winter , she puts on the summer uniform . And during summer , she puts on the winter uniform . I can't even imagine what would happen to her if I'm not near her"

He blinked "But why? I didn't think you would be someone who was close to shy girls.."

I chuckled "She might look like this , but when it comes to serious things , she can act really mature , ya know?"

"Mature?" he asked.

I smiled "Yeah , and she's realy good at comforting people . If she wasn't here , I probably would still have been depressed.."

"Was that how you met?" he asked.

I nodded "It was around 2 years ago"

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_"Utau..why?" I asked._

_"Sorry , but I need to focus on my career . I'm really sorry , Kuukai" she said and the line went slient ._

_I threw the phone on the floor and ran into the old school building that was no longer used._

_Panting , I stopped at one of the rooms ._

_I punched the wall hard "Shit"_

_"Dammit.." I muttered and squat down on the floor clutching my head._

_"Why.." I muttered again._

_"Who?" a soft voice whispered._

_My eyes went wide and I turned around._

_A girl with pink curly hair was seated on a cardboard box with a canvas in front of her and a paintbrush in front of her. _

_I took a look at the canvas and my eyes widen . It was a painting of rows of Sakura trees._

_"Amazing.." I whispered._

_The girl giggled , breaking me out of my thoughts._

_"Thank you" she said softly._

_"Er..yeah.." I said._

_Suddenly , I remembered about Utau._

_I clutched my right hand tightly._

_Suddenly , she grabbed my hand ._

_"You're bleeding!" she said worriedly._

_I looked down . I must have punched too hard.. Who cares anyways.._

_"Something happened , right?" she said._

_I blinked "What? No , nothing at all!"_

_She looked at me with seriousness in her eyes "Don't lie to me"_

_I looked down "Yeah.."_

_"I see" she said and wrapped a hankerchief around my hand._

_"Wait , you'll get it stained!" I protested._

_She giggled "You're really kind.. Thinking about my hankerchief even though you're bleeding.."_

_"I'm not" I said angrily._

_She looked up at me , not shock at all "What you mean?"_

_I snatched my hand away from her hold and stood up "I'm not kind at all! I'm filled with bad points. I'm so weak , I don't even know how to cheer a girl up and all"_

_I stood there waiting for her to laugh at me and walk away . But instead , she took my hand , once again in hers._

_"Don't say that" she said with surprising firmness._

_I looked up at her ._

_"You're not weak at all , so please , don't say that about yourself" she said._

_"I am.. she said I can't even cheer her up after a bad day at work.. She said I don't even give her any inspirations at all for songs. I'm a plain bore.." I said , clutching my knuckles once again , making more blood stain her hankerchief._

_Suddenly , she smacked me on the head._

_"Ouch! what-?" _

_"I'm really careless , you know? I'm always falling down . Sometimes , I run into a sign board on the street while thiking of something. The other day , I ran into a lamp post. And I always forget what seasons it is and end up dressing too little or too much and then fall sick . People always say that my mind is filled with nothing but art" she said smiling._

_"But I don't mind . My grandmother used to tell me this , imperfectness is what makes people special" she said and giggled slightly "She also said that 'All those perfect people are either too stuck-up or they're just a natural born bitch" _

_"Woah.."_

_"Yeah , thats why , you don't have to worry so much . I'm sure you have you're good points too . But that person just can't notice them" she said._

_I looked up at her "Really?"_

_She smiled "Really"_

_I smiled back "Thanks.."_

_She giggled "Hey , what's your name?"_

_"Kuukai..Souma Kuukai" I whispered._

_She smiled "I see , I'm Hinamori Amu . Nice to meet you"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Oh yeah!" she said._

_She took something out from her pocket and placed it in my hands_

_I blinked . A key?_

_"Its the key to my home , or rather studio . If you're feeling sad or just want some peacefulness , you can always come , okay?" she smiled._

_I sweatdropped "Are you sure? I'm just a stranger.."_

_She placed a finger on my lips "You're not a stranger , you're my friend"_

_I blinked and smiled "Thanks"_

_She smiled back and took a few steps back but fell flat on the floor._

_My eyes went wide "You okay?"_

_She looked up at me with a sore face and smiled "Yep!"_

_I sweatdropped . I smack her head softly "No you're not! You're face is all sore"_

_"Ouchie.." she said clutching her head._

_I sighed "I'll bring you to the nurse office"_

_She blinked and giggled "You're acting like you're my borther or something"_

_I ginned "Well then , how about letting your dear handsome brother bring you to the nurse office?"_

_"You're not handsome at all" she whispered but I caught it._

_A vein popped out of my head "What did you say?"_

_Her eyes went wide . She grinned and stood up "Nothing!"_

_"Hey!" I shouted as she ran away._

_**~~~End of flashback~~~**_

"Wow..she's a really good girl.." Nagi said.

"I know" I grinned.

"Wait..pink hair?" he asked.

I sighed "Yeah , she dyed it since it was catching too much attention and it was hard for her to draw in peace"

"So..its natural?" he asked.

"Yep" I said.

"But...I'm more surprised you didn't fall in love with her" he said.

"Well , when I first met her , Utau was still on my mind . So I treated her as a sister and got used to the fact soon after . So right now , I can't see her as anything but a sister"

"I see.." he said.

"What are talking about?" a voice said.

I grinned "Nothing"

Hinamori blinked as she brought a tray of cake and tea over "Nothing?"

"Yep , nothing" I grinned.

"Oh..." she said and passed me a plate of cake "Here"

"You really didn't eat it huh.." I said staring at her.

"I did!" she pouted slightly.

"How much?" I said.

She looked down "O-one.."

I facepalmed "I bought a whole cake and you ate one.."

"Sorry.. I forgot.. I was busy painting.." she said .

I sighed and stuffed the whole thing ino my mouth.

"Woah , Kuukai?" Nagihiko asked in shock while Hinamori giggled.

"Typical.." she said.

I grinned and put down the plate .

I took a look at my watch and said "Since its still so early , wanna go somewhere?"

Nagi smiled "I'm fine with that"

"But.." Amu started.

"Nuh uh , don't tell me you wanna paint cos you already finished Nagi's painting" I said.

She blinked and sighed "Fine..."

I grinned "Alright! Lets go!"

"Where?" Amu asked.

I blinked and rubbed my head , grinned cheekily "Err...I don't know?"

The both of them fell down instantly.

Robbins : New chapter . Anyways , I've got a new page on facebook . I'll update whenever I can so please go see it! The website is in my profile!

Ikuto : This-

Robbins : Oh , shut up!

Amu : Lol...

Robbins : Please review! If you find reviewing a hassle , then please comment in my facebook page!

Robbins : Kairi! I'll leave it to you!

Kairi : Fine... Robbins does not own shugo chara. Just the plot of the stories she writes.

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE OR I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!

JKJK :) ehehehe


	3. Her past

"Amazing!" Amu-chan smiled played some kind of finger games with a few kids. She squated on the floor , hugging both her knees together with one hand out , making some kind of weird symbol with a few kids next to her. She seemed so serious that it was hard to believe she was only playing some kind of game with kids.

"I win!" one of the kids shouted.

Her face fell "Eh? O-one more time!"

"Sure!" the kid who won grinned.

"Alright! Three , Two , One , Show your hands!" he shouted and made some kind of symbol along with the other kids and Amu-chan.

"Woohoo! My win again!" he shouted.

"Ehh? Why..." she blinked and pouted.

"Let's play hide and seek next!" one of them shouted and they all sped away.

Amu blinked and stood up .

She smiled and cupped her mouth "I'll take a small break. Be careful! Sora , make sure no ones gets left behind!"

"Hai~!" one of them shouted back.

Amu chuckled and shook her head as she walked back.

I blinked. That was ..kind of out of character..she seemed more mature for one second...

"Surprised isn't it?" Kuukai's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well...just a bit.." I muttered as I moved the swing I as on slightly.

He chuckled "You're not the first one. I always get shocked by her. All that you saw just now was kind of an act"

I raised my eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"Hmm.. The fact that she was slightly childish and wanted to play wasn't fake. But the fact that she lost to them was an act to make them happy. And the last part , where you got surprised , where she acted like a mom or a naggy sister , isn't an act" he said.

I sweatdropped "That's complicated"

He chuckled "She isn't as timid as she seems to. Like I said , when you think she is 'this way' she'll surprise you with 'that way' . She's much more mature than us in her way of thinking , but playful like a kid in her heart"

"I see" I said with a smile "I think I get it"

He raised his eyebrows.

(Kuukai's POV)

I raised my eyebrow "You think?"

He smiled and nodded "When you look at her normally , she's just a normal girl. Playful , slightly girly and slightly childish. But when it comes to important matters , she's always the one who can think maturely and make the correct decision. Neither side of her is fake. Their both the true her. Kind , mature and playful , that's why it makes her special."

I blinked I surprised. This guy... Unlike other people who think she's just a kid , he really understands her.

And their character kinda fits too...

I grinned "Hey , why don't you try going out with her or somethi-"

Before I could finish , he started choking on air.

I chuckled "Too happy?"

"NOO!" he shouted , his voice slightly hoarse.

He cleared his throat slightly before letting out a loud sigh of relieve.

"Oh come on , be lad , you're the first person that I actually gave my approval to do that" I grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

He glared at me and hissed "_...saying? We just met today!"_

I shrugged "You can go out more often"

"Kuukai-kun" he said with Nadeshiko's voce in a sweet way that sent shivers down my spine "I'm sure you would love to try a skirt on , wouldn't you? I have many kinds at home , frilly , fluffy-"

"Okay , okay , I get your point!" I interrupted before he could finish. Just thinking about those made me felt like hurling.

"Kuukai , what weird stuff were you saying to scare him off just now?" Hinamori said , suddenly standing in front of me.

I sweatdropped "I wasn't saying anything weird"

"Sorry about this guy" she said pointing at me "He's always like this , shooting everything that comes to his mind instantly"

Fujisaki smiled and shrugged "I'm used to it"

"Hello? I'm over here" I said sweatdropping.

She smiled and passed me a plastic bag.

I blinked as I took it from her "Since when did you have this with you?"

I opened it and my eyes sparkled "Ice cream?"

She nodded "Sora's mom gave them me. She came to pick him up just now and said it was to thank me for playing with him"

"Hmm.. I said opening one and placing it in my mouth .

"Sora?" Fujisaki asked.

"The name of the kid from just now" she said .

"I see" he smiled.

"Hmm.." I said , removing the ice cream from my mouth.

"Alright , I'll be leaving now" I said , standing up.

"Kuukai?" Hinamori asked.

I smiled "I'm meeting my friends for a soccer match . You guys have fun"

"H-hey!" Fujisaki shouted as I ran away.

I grinned to myself "Those two better be grateful when they get together"

(Nagihiko's POV)

"Kuukai.." she blinked.

"He's gone" I said , sighing.

"By the way.." Amu-chan started sitting on the swing Kuukai was on.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I know that you're a guy but..why do you dress up as a girl?" she asked.

"Ah..that.." I said , remembering that she didn't know.

"My family is the famous Fujisaki house" I started "We're known for our traditional japanese dance for generations. That's why , its important to continue it on"

"And since I'm the only child .. I have to dress up as a girl to continue it on" I said.

"I see" she said rubbing her hands together as though trying to warm it up as she looked up slightly.

"Its not really as though I hate though , I enjoy dancing alot" I added.

She smiled at me "I didn't say that"

I blinked "Well , uh.."

"You might not hate it..but surely sometimes , you hope to show your true self , don't you?" she asked.

"Amu-chan.." I said.

"Why else would you be so quick to explain if it didn't bother you?" she gave me a knowing smile.

I smiled back at her . Kuukai's right.. She's really...

"I .. love to jump" I said lamely.

I had the feeling she would laugh but instead she grinned "Basketball?"

I blinked in surprise "How?"

She smiled "When you think of jumping.. you think of basketball , besides , I'm in my school's basketball team. The captain"

"You are?" I asked . She didn't seem like the sporty type.

She nodded "And dance"

"Dance?" I asked , even more surprised.

She smiled "Sports is a form of art too"

"I see" I smiled "When I was young , I had to act as a girl wherever I was.."

"I remember when we were having Gym class , whenever we played basketball and such , I had to restrict myself.. I had to jump like a girl did , or else , people might find out" I said.

"It felt... uncomfortable" I said , trying to find a suitable word " I wanted to jump , higher than anybody , but I wasn't allowed"

Somehow , I had the feeling it was okay to tell her.

"Hey.." she started.

"Yes?" I asked.

She smiled at me with a twinkle in her eyes "How did Kuukai found out?"

I sweatdropped , surprised that that was what she wanted to ask "Well.. Uh , the principal knew , so he allowed me to change in the principal room after Gym class when he's not around and .. Kuukai was looking for the principal and he just..burst in..."

She chuckled "Typical"

"Amu-chan , what about you? Why do you like painting so much?" I asked.

She looked down , bangs covering her eyes. A few seconds later , she said "I can tell you..but you must be sure to keep it a secret"

"Even from Kuukai?" I asked jokingly.

She looked up at me with serious eyes "Yes"

I blinked in surprised "He doesn't know?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you don't tell me" I said.

"Its okay" she said.

I looked at her , unsure.

"My mom.. was a very good person.. But , her husband , my father , was an alcoholic . He drank every single day. My mom had to work many jobs a day to earn money to give me a comfortable life and to pay for him to buy beer" her grip on the chain of the swing tightened .

"Amu-chan.." I whispered.

"The weight on her shoulders was heavy. She had to face the fact that he was an alcoholic and the fact that he was very flirtatious. He brought home a different girl everyday. It was like getting betrayed everyday , a knife that stabs you over and over... She was an amazing perosn.. But she was a human too. she had feelings , she would break when she couldn't take it anymore. I remember , when I was seven , my dad left the house. He left a letter saying that he wouldn't come back along with a bunch of debts. My mom was shocked. But she started working even harder. She did her best to repay it all. And she did . Two years later , all the debts had been repaid. But she was already broken" she said.

"Broken?" I whispered.

She looked up at me with dull eyes as an emotionless smile began to form on her lips.

She raised both her hands and looked down lightly at it "I remember it.. That night.. She sat there , holding knife.. begging.."

My eyes went wide "A-amu-chan?"

"Begging for me _to end her life_" she said , the smile still on her face.

I stared at her in shock.

"Amu-chan? Its okay , you don't have to continue!" I stood up and shook her shoulders lightly , hoping she would snap out of whatever she was in.

She continued looking in front with an emotionless smile ".. She seemed so desparate.. I wanted to free her.. She'd have enough pain already.. I still remember.. How it felt.. when I plunged the knife in to heart .. the peaceful smile she had on her face"

"Amu-chan!" I shouted.

Suddenly, tears streamed down from her right eye as she spoke "I remember it .. Her last words , was for me to live my life , the way I wanted , to be free.. not to be like her..and that life was short , she wanted me to paint out all my precious memories.. not to lose them like she did"

I stared at her in pain as I pushed her head into my chest.

"All.. Its still vivid in my head" she spoke in a monotone voice.

"Its alright already! You do't have to talk about it anymore" I said , slightly loud as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Hey...Nagihiko , why.. why is life like this? She was such a good person..and yet.." she continued.

"Amu-chan!" I shouted as I gripped her shoulder , pushing her away and leaning down so that we were at eye level.

"Its already the past! The you right now , is very happy . That's why you don't need to think about them , just let them fly away!" I shouted.

Her eyes went wide , tear was flowing down continuously "B-but , Mama will be sad.. If I forget about her , she'll be so lonely.."

"She won't!" I shouted "She'll be glad , because she wouldn't want you to keep thinking about those things either!"

"Really?"

I looked down at her , her eyebrow's were tight as she stared at me with pained filled eyes " She really will? Nagihiko"

I nodded and hugged again "Its okay , she's your mom , she'll understand"

She moved her hand up and gripped tightly on the fabric of my shirt.

"Mm!" she said with a muffled voice as she hugged me back tightly , nodding lightly.

I couldn't believe it . She seemed so ..nice.. and kind. Yet her past was so.. horrible..

It was hard to imagine how she managed to live all the way uptill now..

(Later)

"Amu-chan?" I asked as I shook her lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up , rubbing her eyes "Where.."

I smiled "We're at your apartment. You fel asleep just now"

Her eyes went wide , seemingly awake "You carried me back"

I nodded.

"S-sorry , I must have been heavy.." she whispered , a small blush visible on her face.

I chuckled "Its okay"

"Sorry" she repeated.

"For burdening you with my problems" she said looking down.

I smiled and flicked her head lightly.

"Ouch! Wha.." she blinked , rubbing her head.

"Its not a burden at all , I was glad that you were willing to open up to me. Even though it shocked me slightly" I said.

She blinked in surprise and smiled back at me softly "Thanks.."

"That's right! I'll make something to thank you!" she grinned and stood up , running over to her long cabinet , stumbling slightly.

"A-amu-chan?" I asked.

She opened some drawers and took out a few strings and beads.

I watched as she started tying it into some kind of weird pattern.

I smiled and stood up "I guess I'll be going-"

Before I could finish , I felt a grip on my hand.

I blinked and looked down to see Amu-chan's hand on mine.

"A-amu-chan?" I asked.

She looked at me with a serious expression "Stay"

I stared at her for awhile before sitting down with a small smile "I guess I'll be staying then"

She returned the smile and focused back on her strings.

* * *

><p>Robbins : Yay! Amuhiko~~<p>

Amu : Congratulations

Robbins : thank you! Please read and review~~

Ikuto : Again? Start doing some Amuto already

Robbins : shush , I do what I want

Ikuto : Hmph

Disclaimer : Robbins does not own shugo chara , just the plot of love is happiness

Robbins : Please check out my facebook page. The link is in my profile


End file.
